


it’s fine

by wildhoneypot



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2Russ - Freeform, 2d knows how ppl talk about him, Ableist Language, M/M, russ slips up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildhoneypot/pseuds/wildhoneypot
Summary: drabble of them arguing because i never get to see them have emotions





	it’s fine

**Author's Note:**

> “2D is kind of like a pet. Obedient, eager to please. Eats a lot of dog food.”

“I do **_not_** fucking eat dog food!”  
“What?! I- I know- ‘D they took it the wrong way!”  
“Go away!”

  
Russel dodged whatever shot through the beaded curtain that cracked behind him. He looked down to see what almost took his head off. 2d’s phone. He guessed that the interview was pulled up before it was in pieces.

  
“Talk to me, ‘D.”  
“Oh, you speak bark?”  
“If you don’t-!” he tried to finish his thought but was occupied by having to repeatedly push back the curtains. “Why the fuck don’t you have a door?!”

‘D doesn’t let himself show anger often. He keeps his temper a secret, and it’s a lot of work holding his tongue. Especially since the babygirl and the old goth had enough outbursts to last them for years. But, he was pissed today. He just tried not talking to Russel, and it was working pretty well all day, but everything finally got to him. He sat with his legs crossed watching Russel struggle with the beads, trying not to laugh. It’s a once in a lifetime chance to watch him fumble. But, 2d wasn’t trying to ease up in front of him.  
“Will you talk to me?! And don’t throw shit this time.”

  
“I just thought you saw me like a person, that’s all. Not like everyone else sees me. Don’t know why, though.”  
Russel sat on his knees and rested his chin on the edge of the bed.

  
“I didn’t mean it that way.”  
2d sucked his teeth. “Mhm.”  
“Baby, come on.” Russel leaned in for a peck, only to be met by 2d’s hand.  
“You shouldn’t kiss dogs on the mouth, y’know. I thought that was a white people thing. It’s gross.”  
“‘D, come on! I didn’t even say you were a dog!”  
“Dog, pet, same shit.”  
“It‘s not. At all!”  
“You didn’t even call your ‘comrades’ or whatever pets! What am I then, huh? What am I to you?”  
“My fiancée.”  
“Go away.” 2d slammed his face into his pillow.

  
Russel started tracing circles on 2d’s back after a while. He can’t remember the last time he’s seen ‘D so upset. At least, publicly. He’s caught him screaming into pillows. But he’s not the type to.. snap. Not at him. Not unless someone’s really got him fucked up.

  
“Are you fucking petting me?”  
He snatched his hand back, sighing. There was no winning here. He’s got him fucked up.  
“What else is wrong?”  
2d tilted his face out of the pillow towards him.  
“I just told you. Like, it’s no secret I’m “simple”, okay? Stupid, let’s be honest. Everyone knows that. A retard-”

“‘D!” Russel cut him off.

“Russ!” 2d snapped back, in some attempt of demanding to let him finish. “I know that. I’m not trying to- trying to.. be sad about it, or anything. But- Okay, all I’m saying is, people like me get called dogs and whatever all the time. It’s like we’re only worth something if- if we’re cute? Obey? If what we say is funny? I don’t know- If we’re like.. oh my god, pets. Like good pets! I don’t know! I’m not an animal! Okay?! I’m tired!” the last word was cut off by him shoving his face back in the pillow. “I thought you would understand that. Nobody else does.” he tried to say through the pillowcase.

Russel sighed and tried to nuzzle his face as close as he could to 2d’s. 2d came back out to meet him. The heat from his eyes hitting Russel as a flat nose met a strong one. Fitting like puzzle pieces.

  
“You’re not stupid, you just think-“  
“ _‘I just think differently’_ , I know, but I also know how people see me. I’ve known for a while now.”  
“I’m sorry, baby.”  
“It’s okay.”  
“It’s really not.”  
“I know, but-”

  
He couldn’t think of how to finish his sentence so he just laughed, which really didn’t seem right to Russel. But, he wouldn’t know how the sentence would end either. 2d rolled over to clear a space and patted it. Russel took the offer and wrapped his arm around 2d’s hip, being careful not to ‘pet’ him.

  
“I-”  
“It’s fine.” he snapped, putting his arm around Russel’s shoulder.  
“No, it’s not. You’re not stupid, you’re loving.”  
“Yeah.” 2d said back, just wanting the conversation to end.  
“That’s what I should have said.”  
“It’s fine.”  
They sat in the atmosphere they created, puzzle piece noses fitted back together. It’s not fine but it will be.  
“I love you.” Russel mumbled, guessing 2d was asleep.

  
2d kissed him goodnight. Thank god.


End file.
